User blog:SweetDumpling/YAWC2 Episode 3: uh what?
before cake at stake 'P. Stapy: '''Maybe I can boycott Eggy's team today. They will lose. Maybe I can frame her, in some way, and she'll be gone next episode! '''Artist: '''Hi Princess Stapy, do you need something? '''P. Stapy: '''You'll be my sidekick, and the co-captain of this team. '''Artist: '''Oh Stapy, that's awesome! '''P. Stapy: '''But... I need your help today, so I can prove you're ready for this role. '''Artist: '''Uh, tell me! '''P. Stapy: '''Okay, but not here... let's go to another place. ''They leave 'Nerd: '''There's something fishy here. cake at stake '''Firey Jr: '''Cake at Stake! DDTATfoIP, go here! ''Doki Doki Tree Appreciation Team full of Intelligent People sit 'Grassy: '''Friendship Club can watch! '''Soap: '''Wait, where are Stapy and that other dude...? '''Nerd: '''Do you mean Artist? '''Soap: '''uhm yeah '''Nerd: '''I think I saw them going to another place. I'm not sure, though. '''Firey Jr: '''We sure CAN continue this cake at stake without them. Grassy, who's safe? '''Grassy: '''Everybody... except Red Basketball, Queen Eggy and Bellyori! *throws cake* ''Liynika giggles 'Q. Eggy: '''Wait, excuse me? Why I got votes? I'm the marvelous team leader, it has no sense for me to be voted! '''Firey Jr: '''Between these three... Red Basketball is safe. ''Grassy throws the cake to Red Basketball 'R. BB: '''Yay! (haha six678) '''Bellyori: '''I GOT VOTES! WHY? '''Firey Jr: '''Grassy, please reveal the votes. '''Grassy: '''Okay! *plays a drum roll* '''Firey Jr: '''Bellyori is gone! '''Bellyori: '''I-I can't believe this. I did nothing...*hangs herself* '''Liynika: '''Give me the honour to eliminate her. *messes with Bellyori's code and deletes her* '''Skipper: '''bro, uncool!! challenge '''Firey Jr: '''Paint something. '''Grassy: '''Each team has its own equipment! '''Q. Eggy: '''I will never use those dirty and cheap things! As a master of painting, I brought my own equipment. '''Firey Jr: '''Ugh, whatever. ''Friendship Club! 'Lapis: '''Blue, I like blue! We shall use blue! '''Yellow Rocky: '''I despise blue, yellow is better. '''Not Sonic: '''Let's use blue. '''Cary: '''Ugh guys, I can't find blue paint. But we can use this emerald green, and this scarlet red, aaand... '''Lapis: '''Aaaw :c '''Y. Rocky: '''Why not yellow? It isn't that easy? '''Cary: '''There's no yellow, but I have violet! '''Thiccory: '''Where are Stapy and Artist? '''Nerd: '''I'm figuring it out. ''the boycott 'P. Stapy: '''Aw man, this is perfect! We can easily replace Eggy's paint, and make her team lose! Since she brought that stuff, people will think it was her. '''Artist: '''But how? There are lots of people around Eggy's equipment. '''P. Stapy: '''I have Proto by my side! '''Proto: '''You need Protegent! '''P. Stapy: '''Install a virus on Liynika, Leafyuri and Golfsuki. (since they're part of a game lol) '''Proto: '''Your security, I mean, OUR security is my motto! *gets a bit closer and installs the virus, the girls automatically die* '''Q. Eggy: '''WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED? '''Skipper: '''Chill down girl '''D. Sophie: '''I want to leave with them too. '''Hicc: '''We can recover them, right guys? '''Hourglass: '''I will talk to Firey Jr, PAINT SOMETHING! *runs away* ''Stapy quickly replaces Eggy's paints with bottles full of dirt. She, Andrew and Proto escape and return with their team. 'Q. Eggy: '''I will calm down, I will calm down, I will calm down... A good leader never is mad despite the problems. Painting is a way to ease my stress. *grabs a paintbrush* '''Paintbrush: '''I'm not a boy, I'm not a girl, I'm C! '''Q. Eggy: '''What is this? Is it dirt? '''Skipper: '''Lemme check. *does something lol* Definitely, it's dirt. '''Q. Eggy: '''W-What? I brought very expensive stuff from Thailand and China, not dirty dirt! '''Red Basketball: '''Just continue Eggy, we are running out of time. *notices that Eggy is in middle of a mental crisis* COME ON! *grabs the paintbrush and paints with the dirt* ''Back in Friendship Club 'Soap: '''Oh, guys, how about this? I used a very clean color scheme! '''Y. Rocky: '''Soap, it's empty. '''Soap: '''You don't know nothing, Yellow Rocky. The emptiness means that we need to fulfill our dreams to color our lives, and that everything is possible using our imagination! Imagine that this canvas is a masterpiece. '''Y. Rocky: '''Okaaaay. Now it's my turn. '''Soap: '''EW YOUR PAINTING IS A VOMIT STAIN! '''Y. Rocky: '''It's everything I can do, I'm sorry. '''P. Stapy: '''I'm baaack! '''Thiccory: '''Where were you guys? '''Artist: '''G-getting inspiration. *sweats* '''Y. Rocky: '''Artist, you're the artist! Draw something here! '''Nerd: '*whispers* Suuure, you were getting inspiration. 'Artist: '''I'll start working! Uh, b-but I have an... AN ART BLOCK! '''Not Sonic: '''Do whatever, eh. '''Grassy: '''Time's over! '''Firey Jr: '''It's time to judge. ''Judging time ends '''Firey Jr: '''We cleaaarly have a winner. Eggy's team did a decent piece of art with... dirt... And Stapy's team did nothing. Come on guys, you have Artist! '''Y. Rocky: '''He's mediocre. '''Artist: '''Hey! '''Grassy: '''Vote someone out of Friendship Club! vote yeah Stapy Yellow Rocky Proto Lapis Pie and Cake playing tic tac toe Nerd Soap Cary Andrew Thiccory Teams Doki Doki Tree Appreciation Team full of Intelligent People File:Queen_Eggy.png|Queen Eggy File:Hiccups.png|Hicc File:Liynika.png|Liynika File:Bellyori.png|Bellyori File:Depressed_sophie.png|Depressed Sophie File:Red_Basketball.png|Red Basketball File:Hourglass.png|Hourglass File:Leafyuri.png|Leafyuri File:Golfsuki.png|Golfsuki File:Skipper.png|Skipper Friendship club File:PrincessStapy.jpg|Princess Stapy File:Yellow_Rocky_TeamIcon.png|Yellow Rocky File:C5DF3DF8-832B-4937-872A-5A1D9770A6DF.jpeg|Proto File:51B3BE89-AB82-4115-9B7B-C7693E49E3F4.jpeg|Lapis Lazuli File:Picake_awesome_ship.png|PACPTTT File:Sassyking.png|Nerd File:Soap_best_girl.png|II Soap File:Caryvore.jpg|Cary File:Andrew.png|anDREW File:Thicc.png|Thiccory File:004EC84C-B699-4206-A1BD-9777E1B62029.jpeg|Not Sonic Category:Blog posts